oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Berkowitz O. Crane
; All Clear: Morion recognizes Crane as the Navigator of the Sparrow Pirates. | residence = Luola | alias = | epithet = |Gaku no Kami|lit. "God of Knowledge"}}All Clear: Crane is called by his epithet. | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = Unknown | age = 33 | status = Alive | birth = January 4th | height = 6'2" | dfbackcolor = #D4D4D4 | dftextcolor = #FFFFFF | dfname = Heki Heki no Mi (劈劈の実) | dfename = Burst-Burst Fruit | dfmeaning = Burst; To Pop | dftype = Paramecia }} All Clear: Morion refers to Crane by his full name. is a veteran member of the Sparrow PiratesAll Clear: Morion recognizes Crane as the Navigator of the Sparrow Pirates., acting as a Hunter and the All Clear: Morion recognizes Crane as the Navigator of the Sparrow Pirates. for the Pirates. He was given the name of |Gaku no Kami|lit. "God of Knowledge"}}All Clear: Crane is called by his epithet. for his vast knowledge over many topics, especially artifacts of old. Appearance All Clear: Crane is seen dressed in pristine white robes..All Clear: Crane is seen adjusting his glasses..All Clear: Crane is seen to have white hair.. Gallery RobinApp1.png|Crane's usual appearance. RobinApp2.jpg|A close up of Crane. RobinApp3.jpeg|Crane from behind. Personality All Clear: Crane is seen not liking physical contact..All Clear: Crane is seen to not mince his words, and gets straight to the point..All Clear: Crane says that he does not like violence..All Clear: Crane is extremely cautious to not get his white robes dirtied..All Clear: Crane is seen speaking to Morion in a semi-condescending manner..All Clear: Crane is seen wanting to create some fear in others, indicating he is somewhat of a showman..All Clear: Crane is seen saying he is fed up of the battle, indicating that he dislikes fighting for too long and is impatient.. Relationships Family *'Berkowitz O. Scarlet': *'Tsubasa Kōkō': Sparrow Pirates *'Elizabeth': *'Cormac G. Jacquotte': *'Nicholas': Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit The is a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit that has been eaten by Berkowitz O. Crane, and gives him the power to makes things burst and popAll Clear: Crane is seen contemplating what to use his Devil Fruit's power for.. This makes him a |Kessui Ningen}}. With the power of the Heki Heki no Mi, Crane has the ability to cause both organic and inorganic objects to burst like a bubble, and executes this depending on what type of material it is. If the object is inorganic, Crane has the ability to cause them to burst as long as they are within a 30 squared feet radius, and he is able to see the object. With his prowess over Kenbunshoku Haki, he is capable of bursting practically any inorganic object within his radius. However, with organic objects, Crane must have touched the object in order to make it burst. For example, if Crane was to cause a person to burst, he has to have had touched them within the last two hours, and he can cause them to burst as long as they are in his 30 squared feet radius. TBA Kenjutsu Different types of swordsmanship hail from many different places, and the ||lit. "Inaudible Flight Style"}}All Clear: Morion identifies Crane's style of Kenjutsu as Museihishō-ryu. is no different. It’s exact origin is unknown, but it is most likely a style of swordsmanship hailing from somewhere in the Grand Line, and is a cold and calculating sword style meant to exploit the visual and auditory functions of another person in order to give off the illusion that this sword style lets its user teleport and make no noise with their blade. The original progenitor of this sword style was said to have developed it in order to teach it to the military of her island, to make them all skilled and undetectable assassins. As such, this style was passed on through generations upon generations, always finding ways to improve itself based on new biological and psychological discoveries. In more recent times, practitioners of the Museihishō-ryu style of swordsmanship often project themselves onto their opponent, tricking the mind into becoming more susceptible to verbal suggestion and also slowly lulls them into a trance-like state. Crane learned the Museihishō-ryu style of Kenjutsu from his time in the Luolan MilitaryAll Clear: Crane recalls his training from his past, during the time he served in the Luolan Military., serving as one of their special OP agents, tasked with sneaking into the islands of opposing islands, and execute their leaders as well as any guards they may have. Crane had truly made Museihishō-ryu an extension of himself, a kenjutsu style that allowed him to assassinate with a blade of any kind. Crane, to this date, makes practically no sound when utilizing Museihishō-ryuAll Clear: Crane is seen creating no noise when unsheathing his blade from a metal sheath, a skill he learned from studying Museihishō-ryu., which creates an eerie atmosphere for the rest of the fight. Combining this skill with his prowess over Kenbunshoku Haki, and he is one of greatest fighters in the Sparrow Pirates. * |Saisho Ho|lit. "Beginning Step"}}All Clear: Morion is seen naming this technique.: This technique is the staple behind the Museihishō-ryu style of Kenjutsu, exploiting the visual and auditory features of all people. It results in what seems to be teleportation, when it is mere speed and trickery. When the other goes to blinkAll Clear: Crane is seen thinking about using First Step when Morion blinks, a feature everyone does every few seconds, the user launches forwards with great speeds, speeds easily outclassing that of SoruAll Clear: Morion is seen travelling at far greater speeds than that of a user of Soru.. With that, the user will appear behind the target, and proceed to quickly execute them. However, Crane had noticed a flaw in this technique. If another was instead relying on their Kenbunshoku Haki to locate the user of the Museihishō-ryu, they could counter the attack. As such, when Crane executes this technique, he displaces his presenceAll Clear: Crane is seen displacing his presence., making it seem as if he isn’t moving. And by the time the target opens their eyes, the target will have been either killed or simply damaged, as Crane’s can use this technique and execute another before they can even open their eyes from blinking. * |Muhikari|lit. "Zero Light"}}: TBA Artifacts * ||lit. "Dragon Horn"}}: This was the very first artifact that Crane found, an artifact that has become part of Crane’s exclusive arsenal. The artifact is easily hundreds of years old, although its exact date of creation is still unknown to this day. It was supposedly made out of the teeth and horns of a dragon that dwelled in the far north. The teeth and horns were brought to the , where hundreds of skilled swordsmiths worked together in tandem to create this blade. Although this blade has no exact grade, it is suspected to be of a high grade. The blade has been described as being cool to the touch, as cold or possibly even colder than ice. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki The Colour of Observation; a form of Haki that allows the user to discern the presences of other people and objects, even if the objects are concealing themselves. Crane’s Kenbunshoku Haki is absolutely phenomenal, something he has honed over his many years as a Hunter for the Sparrow Pirates. It seems as if Crane is constantly using his Kenbunshoku Haki, and can have it cover great amounts of distance. As such, Crane is always able to determine what is in a roomAll Clear: Crane is seen using Kenbunshoku Haki to keep track of the patrons of the tavern, and then to avoid the rapidly and sporadically moving chunks of wood from the ground., and uses this prowess of his in tandem with his Devil Fruit to make things burst quicker and more easily. Crane is easily one of the more proficient users of Kenbunshoku Haki in the Sparrow Pirates, if not the Grand Line. He has displayed the ability to utilize Migatte, Kime, and Kyokan. Busoshoku Haki History Past A Visit to the Desert Major Battles Trivia *Crane's image source is Kishou Arima from the animanga series Tokyo Ghoul. *January 4th is International Hypnotist Day. *Crane is... References Category:Male Characters Category:Sparrow Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Navigators Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Humans